An Affair to Remember
by bluster
Summary: Workaholic and married Haley needs spice in her life being a traveling business woman constantly away from home. A lonely night leads to something more than she can bargain for.


She stared at the glass tumbler set before her, rocking it back and forth as it grazed the varnished wood counter top. The ice made a clinking sound every time it came in contact with the sparkling glass. Swooshing in her glass as usual was her regular scotch on the rocks. She didn't like anything else, except for straight whiskey when she felt she couldn't handle the world. A day like this could be a possibility for a shot of the hard stuff, the night was still young. She had just come from a press conference with some big wig company she didn't even feel was worth her time but according to her boss, she had to be there…she always had to be there.

Haley was one of those ladies that lived out of her suitcase, witnessing five different hotels in a span of a week. She had at least 20 different hotel soaps somewhere in her bathroom back home. Back home…what a word to call it when she stayed in hotels more than her own place. Her husband was there too, but then again could she call him that? She hardly saw him and when she did they felt like strangers to one another. She was away far too long for them to build that special couple bond. Their marriage of a year was now nothing but sharing a bed on that one night she slept on her sheets as opposed to the Four Season's and the Hyatt's she saw most of the time. It had been months since they were intimate, it was just too awkward. She had always known it would come to this, the obstacle between them known as her job but they were both so in love they thought they could jump over the hurdle but alas the hurdle could not be jumped.

Sitting on the stool she slumped over, her glass had two more sips to go which was fine because she planned on ordering more as the night progressed, she was in no hurry. It was one of those long gruesome three day conventions. She didn't mind the free traveling and boarding, a girl could get used to a life in motion but Haley had been at it for more than 6 years. It was exciting at first but now it was just repetitive. She was bored as fuck and sexually frustrated to the point where anything could turn her on. Even the rubbing of her thighs as she sat cross legged sent shivers up her spine.

The hotel lounge was absolutely desolate except for a couple of by standers who were probably there for the same reason Haley was. They were all wearing the boring grey suit, an essential for business attire. This included Haley. Her grey pencil skirt sat a little higher on her thigh as she was sitting and the stark grey blazer she had on at the convention was sitting on the stool next to her leaving her in a silk sleeveless black top. She received a few grins from older men around her but she paid no mind. She was only there for one reason…to work and get drunk nothing else. She was content staring at her glass and making sure that every bit of it was not wasted.

"Looks like you could use a refill."

Haley could feel the warm breath of someone behind her, his voice practically tickling her ear.

Not leaving her position or even bothering to see who it was, "Yeah," she rotated the glass in her hand, "that's what bartenders are for," she motioned the bartender for a refill.

"Let me buy you one."

"No thanks," she said coldly, "I prefer to buy my own drinks."

As the bartender came back with her scotch the man behind Haley came into view and stood beside her telling the waiter that her drink be put on his tab and whatever else she was having for the rest of the night.

Haley turned to face the man, annoyed by his persistence but intrigued by what she saw before her. He was tall and built and by god he was heaven. He too was in a suit but like Haley his blazer was no where to be seen. Instead he wore a blue dress shirt which was unbuttoned so that parts of his chest muscles were revealed. She could tell he worked out or if he didn't then Mother Nature had born a fine specimen of a man. She glanced down real quick as to not seem perverse but that sense of urgency made her wonder what was under those black slacks. She wanted to know.

…Yet she was still annoyed by him and that altered her thoughts even though she was sure she had already creamed her panties.

Regaining composure, "Did you not hear me? I said I prefer to buy my own drinks."

"Yeah I know," he sat on the ridge of the seat in front of her allowing their legs to brush against each other, the smoothness of her legs and the softness of his pants, "but I don't listen."

She watched him grin as frustration and desire spread through her body, "well you should learn to, it'll save you let downs."

He chuckled, "Oh I never get turned down I always get what I want."

Haley rolled her eyes but was interested at this point as to whom this man was, "what is it that you want?"

"To fuck you."

As blunt as can be he said it with such nonchalance that even Haley was baffled.

"Excuse me?" That was just too much.

"I want to fuck you," he said it again, "I want to take you upstairs to my room, rip off all of your clothes and fuck you hard right on the hotel floor."

Haley's heart was beating rapidly. This stranger, this hot stranger just told her he wanted to fuck her, "Ummm," she was beginning to get hot, "Do you even know my name?"

"What's your name?" He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved his fingers up her skirt and under her panties.

A rush of excitement filled her as she tried to say her name but instead stifled a moan, "Haley," she managed to say with rapid breathing.

By this point he had managed to get Haley in between him and the counter top. His fingers still massaging her folds, when he felt she was good and ready he slipped two fingers inside her.

It felt so good to be touched but this was preposterous, he was fingering her in an open area, she didn't even know him, she was married…she was MARRIED.

"What's yours?" Her mind froze, that wasn't what she was supposed to say. She was supposed to stop him not encourage him to proceed pleasuring her.

Slowly sliding his fingers out of her he took her by the hand and headed towards the nearest elevator.

He wasted no time as he began kissing her, his strong lips dominating hers but soon matched as Haley was hungry for him too. She wanted him, when he had told her he wanted to fuck her earlier nothing in her mind was telling her no. In fact, she was already playing out how his dick would feel inside her. She was wet, that was undeniable. Her panties were soaked and aching to be touched. Him kissing her only lead her to fantasize how his lips would feel sucking her and as his tongue caressed hers she imagined how his tongue would feel licking her.

"What's your name?" She managed to get out as he was kissing her neck and allowing his hands to roam all over body. She at least wanted to know the name of the guy who she was planning on sleeping with.

He pushed himself closer to her, his throbbing member rubbing against her covered pussy, "Nathan," he whispered before meeting his lips with hers once more.

The elevator car stopped on the 18th floor letting off a stumbling Haley and Nathan now in their underwear as they had already begun to rip off each others clothes.

There they were in front of his room unable to pry themselves off each other. At this point they had both let go of everything in their lives to satisfy each other's carnal desires. The only thing on their minds was sex, hard rough sex.

Nathan let them in with a swipe of his card before picking up Haley as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He propped her against the wall as he began to kiss and suck on her now exposed breasts. She moaned at every nibble and every bite. The more he sucked the more she wanted to explode.

This was unbelievable she thought…he was unbelievable. She loved how his taut muscles kept her up, she loved how he made her crave him, and she loved how he did whatever he wanted to do with her. It was refreshing and it made her even hornier than she had ever been.

She couldn't take it any longer, she wanted his dick. Pulling him off her she pushed him onto the bed and pulled off his boxers to expose his throbbing dick. Haley's breathing increased at the sight of him. Without even thinking she hurriedly climbed on top as he sat on the edge of the bed and slid his huge dick into her aching pussy. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she fully enveloped him in her wetness.

He could tell she loved him in her. She rode him with such fury so deep into her he wanted to burst. He watched her tousled hair sway as she moved up and down, her quivering lip now being bitten slightly to keep her from screaming too loud. Her breasts were bobbing in front of him he couldn't help but cup them one by one and showing them just how much he loved fucking her.

Haley moaned louder and louder as she neared her orgasm. She could feel it waiting to explode as she reveled in him sucking her tits and his huge penis shoving into her. Each time he was fully deep in the urge became even more evident.

She began to breathe harder all the while moving quicker and quicker until she released her self onto him. Waves of pleasure spread through the nerves of her body as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

He wasn't done with her yet though. Picking her up off him he slid his still hard dick as she bent over the mattress. Pressing his body into hers he thrust his cock in and out of Haley furiously with such trepidation. Finding her clit he massaged her as he fucked her the way he had pictured he would do to her up in the bar.

Her screams and moans made him go even quicker. He used them as ammo to fuel his movements into her. The softness of her ass tapping him when he slid the deepest into her sent waves as he came closer to his explosion. He knew she was going to cream him again and that was all he needed to cum inside her. One last thrust and he finally let it all go as Haley screamed to the sudden jerk she felt from him.

They were both breathing hard still in their bent position. Nathan rested on Haley's back as she used the bed as her support. They were sweating and panting exhausted from the strenuous workout both had just participated in.

"How'd you like that Mrs. Scott?" Nathan grinned giving her a kiss on the back of her shoulder.

Haley giggled still short of breath, "That was hot Mr. Scott, very hot."


End file.
